let me drive you crazy
by brooklyntokyo
Summary: hangyul akhirnya mendapat izin dari sang kekasih untuk mengendarai mobilnya. [producex101 fanfiction (cho seungyoun x lee hangyul)]


_**let me drive you crazy © heureuxeum**_

_**cho seungyoun × lee hangyul [seungyul]**_

_**romance**_

_**rate-T**_

_**...**_

jendela mobil dibuka perlahan, semilir angin menyusup, mengelus rambut seunyoun yang mulai memanjang. ditangannya terselip sebatang rokok. pria itu menyesapnya lamat-lamat lantas menghembuskannya perlahan. ia tengah berada di salah satu sudut gang, menunggu kekasihnya yang baru akan selesai bekerja setengah jam lagi.

"hai kak, lama menunggu?" hangyul muncul di depan mobil seungyoun, premuda itu melempar senyum lebar sebelum memicing saat melihat asap rokok terhembus keluar dari bibir kekasihnya. "kau terlalu lama. aku bosan, jadi merokok." hangyul mendecih, tapi seunyoun justru tertawa. pria itu lantas keluar dari mobilnya, mematikan rokok dan membuangnya sembarangan sebelum menghampiri hangyul. tapi pemuda itu segera mundur, melihatnya seungyoun mengerucutkan bibir.

"jangan memelukku setelah merokok, kau bau, kak." ucap hangyul mutlak sebelum berjalan menuju pintu penumpang. "hei, kau sungguh-sungguh? oh ayolah, gyul. hanya satu pelukan." hangyul menggeleng mantap, tapi saat tangannya sudah menyentuh pegangan pintu ia kembali mendongak. "kau boleh memelukku, tapi dengan satu syarat." seungyoun menatap berbinar pada tawaran sang kekasih. lagipula apa sih yang akan kekasihnya minta?

"izinkan aku menyetir hari ini?!" "hah?! tidak! tidak boleh!" hangyul mengangkat bahu acuh. "ya sudah, kalau begitu tidak ada pelukan hingga minggu depan." seungyoun mengacak rambutnya. hangyul tak pernah main-main dengan ancamannya, terakhir kali seungyoun berakhir menginap di apartemen jinhyuk karena hangyul mengusirnya setelah ketahuan menggoda barista baru di kedai kopi miliknya. "kau senang sekali mengancam ya. aku sih tak masalah, tapi hari ini kita juga akan keluar bersama yuvin dan dongpyo. aku tak ingin mereka celaka." hangyul mendengus mendengar jawaban seungyoun. "kau meremehkanku sekali, kak. pokoknya pilih saja, izinkan aku menyetir malam ini atau ucapkan selamat tinggal untuk pelukan hingga minggu depan."

seungyoun mendecih lantas mengangkat tangan. "baiklah, baik, kau boleh menyetir. sekarang kemari, kau berhutang satu pelukan padaku." hangyul tertawa. pelahan ia mendekat pada seungyoun dan masuk ke dalam rengkuhan pria itu. "baiklah, sekarang kita jemput yuvin dan dongpyo!" hangyul berseru senang lantas masuk ke dalam mobil seungyoun dan duduk di balik kemudi. sementara seungyoun hanya tertawa pelan menyaksikan kekasihnya yang tampak sangat senang.

...

malam itu mereka berencana untuk makan malam bersama yuvin, teman kampus hangyul, dan dongpyo, sepupu jauh hangyul. tak ada yang berbeda dengan kencan mereka yang biasa, selain fakta bahwa hari ini hangyul girang bukan kepalang karena bisa mengendarai mobil kekasihnya. seungyoun sendiri memilih untuk menyandarkan kepalanya pada jendela yang tertutup sambil mengamati wajah cerah hangyul. ia tak menyangka kekasihnya semahir ini dalam menyetir mobil. meski ada satu kebiasaan menyebalkan yang kerap hangyul lakukan tiap terlalu senang dan fokus dengan satu hal. pemuda itu akan menggigit bibirnya.

"kenapa melihatku terus? kau khawー" "lihat jalanan dengan benar, lee hangyul." si pemuda segera kembali fokus pada jalanan setelah nenyuarakan maaf dengan samar. seungyoun hanya terkekeh lantas menjulurkan tangan untuk mengusak surai lembut hangyul. "anak pintar. setidaknya kau cukup mahir untuk tidak membuat kita menabrak trotoar." hangyul mendecih, tapi tak membalas. ucapan mengejek seungyoun tak setara dengan bagaimana pria itu memperlakukannya dengan lembut.

begitu mencapai tempat tujuan mereka segera melihat yuvin dan dongpyo yang menunggu di bangku luar stasiun. hangyul membunyikan klakson sebelum menjulurkan kepala keluar jendela. "hai, kemari. aku yang menyetir, lho." seungyoun tak bisa menahan tawa. tingkah hangyul sedikit memalukan tapi dia suka.

"kenapa bukan kak seungyoun yang menyetir?" dongpyo bertanya setelah mendudukkan diri di kursi belakang. "kak, kita akan selamat sampai tujuan kan?" yuvin menambahkan. pemuda iru bahkan mencengkeram sabuk pengaman setelah memasangnya. "kenapa kalian suka sekali meremehkanku, sih? aku menyetir dari temoat kerja dan kami baik-baik saja!" hangyul mendengus, seungyoun sendiri turut tertawa, tapi ia segera mengusak rambut kekasihnya sebelum mengelusnya pelan. "tenang saja, anak ini cukup mahir. setidaknya kita takkan menabrak trotoar atau kendarain lain. sudah. ayo pergi, aku lapar." hangyul menangguk, menatap kesal pada yuvin yang tertawa mengejek padanya sebelum melajukan mobil seungyoun.

mereka memilih menghabiskan makan malam di salah satu restoran yang cukup jauh dati stasiun. restoran favoritr yang sering seungyoun kunjungi bahkan sebelum berkencan dengan hangyul. seungyoun turun dari mobil lantas menatap kekasihnya yang berjalan dengan langkah yang ringan, terlalu ringan, anak itu benar-benar senang rupanya. yuvin dan dongpyo pun tak luput untuk menyaksikan hangyul yang tampak girang.

"kalian pesanlah dulu, aku mau ke kamar mandi sebentar." seungyoun pergi meninggalkan meja setelah mengatakan pesananya pada pelayan. selesai dengan pesan-memesan, dongpyo di samping hangyul menyenggol lengan pemuda itu. "kau jago juga menyetir kak, kenapa selalu membiarkan kak seungyoun yang duduk di belakang kemudi?" "dia yang melarang. aku juga inginnya menyetir sesekali. terkadang aku kasihan melihatnya kelelahan sepulang bekerja tapi masih menjemputku dan menyetir hingga apartemen."

"itu karena aku menyayangi nyawaku." seungyoun datang dan segera menyambar obrolan mereka sebelum duduk di hadapan hangyul. mendengar ucapan sang kekasih, hangyul mencibir. hampir saja ia protes saat tiba-tiba seungyoung menyisipkan jemarinya di sela jemari hangyul. "itu sebelum aku tahu jika kau ternyata cukup mahir. lagipula aku baik-baik saja. aku senang bisa menyetir untukmu. jadi jangan khawatir, oke?" hangyul mau tak mau tertawa kecil lalu mengangguk. "baiklah, tapi lainkali izinkan aku menyetir lagi ya? ya ya ya?" seungyoun hanya tertawa sambil mengangguk samar.

pesanan mereka datang begitu seungyoun melepas genggamannya pada hangyul. keempat lelaki itu menghabiskan makan malam sambil bercengkrama ringan, sebagian besar hanya obrolan tentang kampus hangyul dan yuvin ーkarena memang itu alasan sesungguhnya mereka bertemuー atau sekolah dongpyo yang diiringi candaan dari seungyoun.

menjelang pukul sembilan malam mereka memutuskan untuk pulang. sekali lagi hangyul yang menyetir, ia mengantar kembali yuvin dan dongpyo menuju stasiun. "terima kasih untuk tumpangannya ya, kak." "dan sampai jumpa lagi di kampus, hangyul. sampai jumpa, kak seungyoun." setelah keduanya berjalan menjauh, hangyul kembali melajukan mobil seungyoun. kali ini tujuan mereka adalah apartemen.

seungyoun masih juga sibuk menatap kekasihnya yang fokus pada jalanan. lebih tepatnya mentap senyum yang tersungging disela-sela pemuda itu menggigit bibirnya. hampir-hampir ia mengumpat saat hangyul ーtentu saja tanpa sengajaー menjilat bibirnya. ia terlalu bersemangat. tapi bagi seungyoun itu siksaan. astaga, bisa gila rasanya.

"sudah sampai! _look, i managed to drive home safely, righ_t?" hangyul berseru riang seraya menoleh pada kekasihnya yang masih menatapnya dalam. mendadak hangyul menelan ludah. terlebih saat seungyoun mendekat, masih dengan memaku tatap. "kau tahu, kau itu menyebalkan. bisa tidak berhenti menggigit bibirmu begitu?" "o-oh, maaf aku tidak bermakー" hangyul tak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya karena mendadak seungyoun menyerang bibir hangyul. menyesap dan menggigit bibir bawa hangyul sebelum memutus tautan bibir mereka dengan suara 'cup' keras.

"_you're not only succesed to drive us home, baby. you're succesed to drive me crazy too, you know_." seungyoun mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan kecupan ringan di bibir basah hangyul. ia lantas tertawa melihat wajah merona sang kekasih yang masih kehabisan napas. "maaf membuatmu terkejut. hanya saja sayang sekali jika kau menggigit bibirmu begitu. bukankah lebih baik jika aku yang menggigitnya?" seungyoun mengedip, membawa hangyul melempar tinju main-main ke lengan kekasihnya itu. "dasar menyebalkan."

"sudah ya, ayo kita segera masuk. aku ingin tidur sambil memeluk kekasihku tanpa mendengar ancaman aneh lainnya." hangyul tertawa lantas mengangguk. "baiklah, ayo istirahat. aku mengantuk." seungyoun dan hangyul kembali berbagi kecupan ringan sebelum keluar dari mobil. keduanya saling menggenggam, melangkah menuju unit apartemen mereka untuk beristirahat.

[fin]


End file.
